fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophia
Sophia (sometimes translated Sofiya) is a half-dragon girl from Arcadia. She was captured by Bern forces and sent to the same prison cell as Cecilia, where she treated the general's wounds using her powers. Aside from that, she can see the future, though not clearly. She then leads the Alliance army to Arcadia, in order to help the people there shake off Bern's invasion. Sophia makes a brief cameo in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, where she is looking for Athos and can have conversations with different members of Eliwood's army. Though she has little background, in support conversations she speaks slowly, demonstrating her shyness. It is noted that she is very old, about one century of age. Sophia cannot transform into a dragon as, even though she is half-human half-dragon, she does not seem to posses a dragonstone. She can form a close friendship with Lleu and can marry Roy if they have A-support in the end. Her appearance changes little, if at all between the two games. In Game Supports *Igrene *Fae *Niime *Roy *Lleu Initial Stats |Shaman |Dark |1 |15 |6 |2 |4 |3 |1 |8 |3 |5 |Dark - C |Flux Growth Rates *HP: 60% *Magic: 55% *Skill: 40% *Speed: 30% *Luck: 20% *Defense: 20% *Resistance: 55% Promotion Gains Level 1 Druid *HP: +2 *Magic: +4 *Skill: +2 *Speed: +3 *Defense: +2 *Magic Defense: +2 *Con: +1 *Mov: +1 *Dark Magic Mastery Level +1 *Sacred Staves Mastery Level E Overall Sophia is an Est. She comes very late with probably the worst starting stats in Fire Emblem. She has very good growths however. She will get very high Magic and Resistance. She has a good Skill and HP growth and a decent Speed, Luck, and defense growth, however because of her absolutely terrible starting stats they won't get much higher than Ray's. In addition, she would have very bad accuracy at the beginning, but after leveling her up to level 20 and promoting her into a Druid, her accuracy would be decent. She will usually turn out slightly better than Ray at best stat-wise, but because for her horrendous constitution, she'll be slowed down too much by the heavy Dark Tomes and be forced to forever use Flux if she wishes to double. Once she is promoted she becomes a glass canon, easily one rounding enemies. However, the same goes for her, due to her low speed and only decent defense and HP. On the other hand, her monstrous Resistance means that she can handle spellcasters better than most other units. Trivia You can see her in Rekka no Ken at Chapter 30: Victory or Death if you visit the ruin village at the bottom right of the map. She also apparently knows Hawkeye, accidentally mistaking him for the Archsage like everyone else when you send Hawkeye to the ruins. Hawkeye asks her to tell his daughter that he will be home and she says she will. Category:Playable characters Category:Manakete Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters